


Fried Cheese And Castles - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/20602">Fried Cheese And Castles</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Cheese And Castles - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my own trip to Prague, and the photographs used ( see <http://danceswithgary.tlnhs.net/fanfic/Fried.htm> ) were taken by my husband. Unfortunately, Clark and Lex appearances in those pictures were figments of my imagination. Many thanks to jakrar for her after-the-fact beta. Any remaining mistakes are absolutely mine because I never give her enough time.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Fried Cheese And Castles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20602)**


End file.
